Developmental Infrastructure Core: Promotes new research initiatives through seed and working group grants to CSDE faculty affiliates. We support the development of junior faculty by giving them priority for seed grants. We also support new directions in research from all faculty affiliates regardless of rank who propose innovative collaborations across disciplines.